


Horror Movies

by crazyNiney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jasper and Peridot are watching a movie, pearlmethyst is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyNiney/pseuds/crazyNiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Peridot watch a movie but Jasper decides that talking is a better idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Movies

„Do you remember when I thought you weren't a gay runt?”, Jasper questions me.

“wait, you know there already were rumors about me being a lesbian right after I got into that high school? How could you have made such a miscalculation?”, seriously the third sentence people said about me was 'shes a nerdy lesbian better stay away' how could the football captain not know that?

You stare up at your girlfriend confusion written all over your face. But she just shrugs.

“Hey isn't my fault that I don't believe all rumors. Otherwise I would have thought that Amethyst is straight and totally not in love with Pearl. Not believing all that shit was better.”

“Yeah well you could always have asked me directly like Amethyst did. I mean come on its the most casual thing to as the kid who is rumored about being gay”, you facial expression changed from confused to annoyed in seconds. The fact that Jasper is smiling like a lovesick puppy isn't helping.

Also there is the fact that you are missing pretty much everything from the movie that's playing in front of you.

“God, you're even prettier when you're pissed Peri”, the bigger girls smile turns into a shit eating smirk as your response is a groan.

“Why are you doing this? Is the movies that bad?”

“Nope, I just know the movie and also you. Just don't want you to have nightmares just cuz of a murder in a shitty movie.”

You want to punch that stupid smirk of her stupidly perfect face but you also want to kiss her for thinking about you.

“Thanks you clod but I think I can handle it”, its a blunt lie.

“Yeah sure”, Jaspers voice is laced with sarcasm, “but don't keep me awake like before. You cant take things like that except if its in one of your dumb games. Remember last time? You sat crying in my lap and begged me to never watch something like that again.”

Your whole face lights up like a Christmas tree. You had hoped that she would forget about that fiasco but luck isn't on your side. So you decide to pout and look up at her like a small child.

“Aaallll riiighhht. The movie was evil but yeah I cant take it and? Nothing's wrong with it. But why did you chose this movie if you knew about it?”

“Cuz every reaction I pull out of you is cute”, her smirk is teasing you but still endearing.

“You are the biggest clod”, you cant stay mad at this dumbass so you kiss her and lean against her chest, “lets get to bed. You need to stand up early tomorrow”

The buff girl mumbles something but you cant understand her.

“What did you say?”

“I said we really should head to bed but not sleep yet”, Jasper abruptly stands up just to throw you over her shoulder and gives your butt a quick slap.

Squeaking at the manhandling you try to claw at her back but with almost no fingernails the bigger one just laughs while making her way to your bedroom.


End file.
